Branched aldehydes and alcohols have a number of significant industrial uses. Isobutyraldehyde, for example, is useful as a precursor to isobutanol, isobutyric acid and coalescent molecules, all of which have a variety of uses. Isobutanol is used, for example, in a number of fuels, coatings, solvents and cleaners, as well as in making isobutyl acetate and p-xylene, and as an intermediate in making ester solvents and plasticizers. Higher molecular weight aldehydes and alcohols such as 2-methylbutyraldehyde, 2-methyl-1-butanol, 2-ethylpentanal, and 2-ethyl-1-pentanol are useful either as precursors in the flavors and fragrances industry, as components in personal care product formulations, or as precursors to low volatility plasticizers and paint coalescents.
Isobutyraldehyde is commonly made through the hydroformylation of propylene. As such, isobutyraldehyde, and therefore its derivative isobutanol, is subject to risks regarding changes in price or availability of propylene. Selective hydroformylation of butene and hexene to produce 2-methylbutyraldehyde and 2-ethylpentanal, respectively, remains a synthetic chemistry challenge. Identification of alternate routes to these compounds remains a priority, and identification of routes that would avoid dependency on olefin availability would be useful. Conversion of simple low cost alcohols such as methanol, ethanol and propanol to these value added aldehydes and alcohols are therefore of interest.